¡Salven al Pequeño!
by Elvats
Summary: El pequeño Steven tendrá que sobrevivir a las compañeras de cuarto de su hermana Perla, he incluso en un momento dado, de su hermana misma. Su inocencia está en peligro y debe de cuidarla o siquiera no debe perderla toda.
1. No será tan malo

**Después de un millón de año, me acabo de dar cuenta que me equivoqué de documento, y el primer capítulo de esta historia, era realmente otra historia que no tenía nada que ver.**

 **Apenas pase de la historia y me acabo de dar cuenta, por lo que ahora sí aquí está el primer cap de "¡Salven al pequeño!" . . .**

* * *

Perla y su hermano pequeño Steven, habían llegado a los

dormitorios. No era de sorprenderse que había un desastre y un relajo en el cuarto cuando llegaron. Todas estaban parloteando y una que otra se encontraba peleando. Solo para que después, en medio de todo ese ruido, una de las compañeras de cuarto se les acercara y les hablara con tranquilidad.

-Oh, trajistes a tu hermano Perla.

-Si, mis padres salieron y lo tendremos en el dormitorio un par de días.

-Ya entiendo. Como te llamas pequeño? -preguntó mientras miraba a Steven.

-Me llamó... -hizo una pequeña pausa y miro a su hermana, con una expresión temerosa y sonrojada, solo para que después siguiera -Me llamó Steven.

Perla y aquella joven esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa y esta última hablo.

-Es un gusto Steven yo soy Garnet. Entonces te quedaras con nosotras no?

-Oh... si... Disculpen las molestias... -hablo Steven aún nervioso.

-No hay nada que disculpar pequeño. Ya conoces a las otras?

-Si... Bueno... Solo a algunas... -dijo el pequeño mientras miraba el cuarto y se concentraba en una que yacía acostada en una de las literas del cuarto.

Garnet siguió la mirada del pequeño y se fijó a quien miraba. Solo para que después volviera con el y hablara con tono amable.

-Ya conoces a Lapis?

-Si ya la conoce -hablo Perla -También a Peridot y Amatista. Las he llevado un par de veces a casa -tomó una pausa y miro al pequeño -¿No es así Steven?

-Oh, si...

-Bueno, con esas son prácticamente todas. Solo te faltaría conocer a Blair y a Jasper.

-Hey Steven! -una joven hablo de imprevisto.

El pequeño miro donde se originaba la voz. Y se encontró a Amatista a lado de las literas, le hablaba con emoción, Peridot lo miraba algo sería, Blair lo miraba curiosa y Lapis le sonreía ligeramente.

Steven se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa de la última.

-Como has estado? -preguntó Amatista.

-Bien gracias... -respondió mientras miraba sus pies aún sonrojado -Y tu?

-Igual Steven -dijo Amatista, volteo a donde yacían las otra y volvió a hablar, dirigiéndose a una en específico -Blair.

-Si? -respondió la jovencita.

-Este pequeño de aquí es Steven. Steven ella es Blair.

La adolescente y el pequeño se miraron, y casi a la vez se dijieron "Es un placer". Los dos se sonrojaron al ver que lo dijieron a la vez. Y todas las del dormitorio rieron.

Ya para cuando se calmaron las risas y el rubor se había ido. Steven prosiguió a instalarse en el dormitorio de aquellas adolescentes. No había mucho por hacer con eso, solo había traído consigo su mochila hamburguesa, por lo que terminó rápido y se dedicó a descansar en la cama de su hermana mayor Perla, mientras agarraba una revista y la comenzaba a hojear. A partir desde ese día dormiría con ella. No tenía problema con ello y ella tampoco.

Steven siguió hojeando la revista, solo se concentraba en lo más llamativo de esta. Pero pronto toda esa atención se derrumabaria, al sentir esa sensación extraña, cuando alguien nos observa. De hecho llevaba rato sintiéndola, pero la había ignorado un poco, además de que no se atrevía a voltear.

Por lo que dejó la revista a un lado y volteo a donde sentía aquella sensación, y se encontró con el rostro de ella. El cuál comenzaba a sonreírle dulcemente, al ver que el pequeño la miraba.

Steven se sonrojó y llevo su mirada de nuevo a la revista. "No debí voltear" pensó, "Tal vez la moleste o no lo se..." No había pasado ni una hora y el pequeño ya sentía que lo había estropeado con lo que había pasado hace apenas unos segundos. Y por si fuera poco, seguía sintiendo la mirada de esa joven. Provocando que sintiera nervios y preocupación.

-Eres muy lindo -soltó aquella joven la cual seguía viéndolo.

El pequeño se puso rojo como tómate. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? ¿Acaso lo estaba molestando? No lo sabía. No sabía por qué esa adolescente de cabellera teñida de azul, lo comenzó a tratar así desde aquel día del proyecto de Perla.

Lapis resultaba ser muy "peculiar" cuando interactuaba con el pequeño. En especial se encontraban los dos solos.

-Qué bonitos cachetes -dijo aquella joven refiriéndose al rubor intenso de Steven -¿Me dejas darte un beso?

Steven se puso aún más nervioso y no pudo evitar voltear de sorpresa. Solo para encontrarse con Lapis sonriéndole con dulzura y un tanto ruborizada. Pero pronto la sonrisa se esfumó un poco y dirigió la mirada, a una joven de lentes la cual caminaba hacia ella y le hablaba.

-Lapis. ¿Podrías ir conmigo a comprar las cosas para la noche?

-No puedo Peridot. Yo y Steven íbamos a jugar -puso la mirada de nuevo con el pequeño y sonrío mientras agregaba -¿No es así Steven?

Peridot volteó a ver al pequeño y se lo encontró tapando su cara con extrema vergüenza.

La de lentes al notar eso no pudo evitar el ruborizarse un poco. Lo encontró tierno, pero ella era fuerte y sería. Por lo que trato de evitar el sonrojo mirando a otro lado de la habitación, con el propósito de darle cierta indiferencia aunque no fuera cierto.

-Como sea -dijo con tono indiferente claramente fingido.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Perla se hizo presente de nuevo y el pequeño Steven al percatarse de esto. Rápidamente se paró de la cama de un brinco y se dirigió a su hermana, abrazándola y diciendo su nombre un par de veces sonrojado.

La hermana de Steven sonrió al sentir como la abrazaba y se ruborizabo un poco. Había salido hace un par de minutos mientras el pequeño se instalaba. Y no esperaba que la extrañase tanto, en tan poco tiempo.

-Tranquilo, solo me fui por poco tiempo -dijo sonriendo, mientras se arrodillaba y abrazaba a su hermano cariñosamente.

Todas vieron la situación un tanto tierna, pero hubo alguien que realmente se le hizo muy bonita y excesivamente dulce.

A Blair se le hizo muy bonita toda esa escena y una vez que los hermanos se separaron. El pequeño miro a los alrededores del cuarto y se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Blair. Y ella al notar que la veía, inevitablemente se ruborizó un poquitín.

Steven al verla, rápidamente apartó su vista tímidamente y se dirigió de nuevo con su hermana Perla. Esto se podría a ver intérpretado a tal vez un poco de miedo.

Oh bueno así lo había intérpretado Blair a decir é se sintió un poco culpable de eso. "¿Me tendrá miedo?" se preguntó la jovencita mientras dirigía su mirada a sus manos.

El sonido de la puerta se escucho de nuevo, y se hizo presente una joven de la estatura de Garnet. Tenía una cabellera larga y blanca, y poseía un aspecto temerario.

Steven se quedó inerte cuando la vio, y aquella adolescente al notar la mirada del pequeño curioso se acercó a él. Se puso de rodillas para estar casi a su altura y hablo amigablemente pero todavía con seriedad.

-Oh ¿Tu eres el hermanito de Perla?

El chiquillo de cabellos rizados tardó un poco en contestar, pero al final de un lapso corto hablo con un rubor.

-Si. Soy Steven... Un placer... -dijo mientras el pequeño bajaba un poco la mirada.

-El placer es mío amigo. Soy Jasper -sonrío un poco al decir esto, y alboroto la cabellera de Steven.

Steven se ruborizó, para que luego esbozara una gran sonrisa. Jasper se puso de pie y se acercó a las literas con las demás. Dejando a Steven y a Perla solos.

-Ves Steven, no será tan malo. Todas aquí son muy buenas -dijo Perla mientras le sonreía cariñosamente y le daba un beso en la frente.

El pequeño sonrío también y no recitó palabra alguna. Perla tenía razón para Steven, le creía, era su hermana y la quería mucho. ¿Como dudar de ella? Pero la verdad quién sabe. Realmente todo podría resultar un tanto loco para el pequeño, y si resultaba así. Esperemos que alguien salve al pequeño de lo que le espera.

Historia dedicada al loco del Fedeman15.

Desde aquí elijan un bando compañeros. Apoyen a su ship favorito, a su personaje favorito. Habrá una guerra y el Stephen Galaxy sera el premio de esa guerra. Creo que ya saben quienes son las participantes. Decidan... Elijan bien...

Bueno ya me voy chao.. Cuídense 👍 ;()

PD: La portada es por el momento, probablemente la cambie o tal vez la deje.


	2. Esperando la noche

-Bien. ¿Iremos por las cosas?

-Si claro, ve por Lapis, Blair y Garnet para ir -contestó Perla con tono amable.

La rubia asintió y fue por aquellas tres. No tuvo problemas con decirle a Garnet y a Blair, pero cuando fue con Lapis. Ella la ignoraba por completo, gracias a que se encontraba muy entretenida con cierto pequeño de cabellera rizada.

Peridot miro aquello con disgusto. Desde hacía ya una hora, no le agradaba como la adolescente de cabellera teñida de azul trataba a Steven, el hermano menor de Perla. Puesto a que lo miraba todo el tiempo, le sonreía y le hablaba de una manera un tanto "peculiar".

El pequeño tan solo se quedaba en silencio, sonrojado a más no poder y sin siquiera saber qué responder. Un niño tímido parecía.

-¿Entonces que me dices? ¿No quisieras dormir conmigo hoy? -preguntó la adolescente con dulzura.

Steven solo ocultaba su mirada avergonzado en una almohada que sostenía.

-Ya fue suficiente Lapis -hablo Peridot enfadada con tono alto.

La adolescente de cabellera azul la miró con recelo notable, y justo apenas la rubia iba hablar para regañar su comportamiento. Perla las llamo para ir por las cosas de la noche. Las dos contestaron al momento y un silencio se presentó, solo para que después ese silencio fuera invadido por una voz.

-Si me disculpas, iré con mi cuñada -soltó Lapis sin dejar de mirar a Peridot con cierto desagrado. Volteo a ver al pequeño y agregó -Te veré más al rato lindura -dijo sonrojada mientras se levantaba de la cama de donde yacía e iba con la hermana de Steven.

Steven simplemente se quedó inerte al escuchar eso y Peridot puso una expresión de "¿Qué carajos?". Ella suspiró para calmarse de lo ocurrido y hablo.

-Tranquilo Steven, ella está un poco chiflada pero... Bueno, tú no te preocupes, yo me encargo -dijo mientras miraba al pequeño con rostro amable.

-Está bien... Muchas gracias Peridot, eres muy amable... -hablo Steven a la vez de que se quitaba la almohada que tenía y le sonreía levemente.

Peridot se sonrojó algo al ver su sonrisa y desvío la mirada.

-No es nada niño... -se quedó unos segundos en silencio y agregó con tono "serio" -Entonces, luego te veo, supongo...

-Está bien -dijo sonriente.

La rubia se ruborizó un poquitín más y luego se fue de ahí. "Se ve algo tierno supongo" pensó, para que después abandonara el dormitorio. Steven se quedó todavía en la cama y luego su hermana mayor Perla se acercó a él. Ya solo quedaban en el cuarto tan solo 4 personas. Amatista, Jasper y los hermanos. Las otras habían ya habían abandonado el dormitorio y se habían dirigido fuera del edificio de donde se encontraban los dormitorios.

-Steven, vendré dentro de unos 40 min. ¿Estarás bien solo?

-Claro, no te preocupes... -dijo el pequeño sonriéndole algo ruborizado.

-Así se habla -hablo la hermana mayor, sonrojada y sonriente, a la vez de que se inclinaba un poco para estar a la altura de su hermano y le daba un beso a Steven en la comisura de los labios.

El pequeño solo sonrió por aquella acción y se despidió de su hermana y ella se dirigía a abandonar el cuarto, mientras que Jasper y Amatista al ver aquella despedida, no pudieron evitar mirarse extrañadas de lo acontecido.

Y no se extrañaron tanto por aquel beso en si, si no de como se había visto Perla después de habérselo dado. Ya que por su expresión, no solo se le había visto que le había gustado hacer eso, si no que pareció por momentos después de terminar, que quería darle más y hasta uno normal.

Igual era exageración de esas dos, pero por lo menos así lo vieron y probablemente así las demás lo hubieran visto. Suerte que no estaban.

Pronto Perla, Lapis y Blair estaban de camino a comprar las cosas para la noche. Garnet y Peridot se habían ido en otro carro.

Era viernes y tenían planeado ver unas cuantas películas y convivir un rato entre otras cosas.

Peridot y Garnet iban a comprar las películas y las otras fueron por la comida. Todo pareció ir normal hasta ahora, las pláticas comunes y todo, pero en un momento dado en el carro de Perla, Lapis comenzó a hablar y a preguntar cosas acerca de Steven.

-Hey Perla.

-¿Si?

-¿Tu hermano cuánto tiempo se quedara con nosotras?

-Una semana más o menos supongo. Tal vez más, lo siento por eso.

-No, no lo sientas. Me parece bien que se quede.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Claro.

-A mí también me parece bien que se quede...

Las dos adolescentes voltearon hacia atrás. Era Blair quien había dicho eso.

-Digo... Es lo que pienso tan solo... -dijo la adolescente mientras bajaba la mirada y se ruborizaba.

-Es bueno saberlo -soltó Perla con tranquilidad.

-Por cierto. No hay camas extras para tu hermano, por lo que se puede dormir conmigo.

-No te molestes Lapis...

-No me molestaría -dijo Lapis con total "naturalidad".

Blair y Perla miraron a la adolescente de cabellera teñida de azul sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-No te preocupes... Yo duermo con el... -hablo Perla con tono un tanto extrañado.

-Oh, está bien... Si cambias de opinión, no hay problema con que se duerma conmigo.

Blair callada cómo siempre miro a Lapis y Perla solo lo hizo de reojo.

Pareció que el tema del pequeño había acabado ahí ¿no? Pues no. Ya que al llegar a la tienda, la adolescente de cabellera teñida de azul se fue directamente con la hermana mayor de Steven, y mientras elegían las frituras, bebidas y otras cosas. Lapis volvió a hablar.

-Perla

-¿Si Lapis? -contestó mientras miraba los anaqueles de la tienda.

-Tu hermano.

-¿Qué hay con el?

-¿A Steven que le gusta? ¿Algún tipo de dulce o algo que sea su favorito?

-Le encantan las gato galletas, pero ya le tengo aquí una. Si por el fuera comería todo el tiempo, pero no me gusta que coma mucho dulce y de esta comida.

-¿Entonces le gusta mucho eso?

-Si. Haría cualquier cosa por una -dijo mientras sonreía y un leve rubor se presentaba en sus mejillas.

-Oh ya veo... -se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego hablo de nuevo -Ahora vengo, iré a ver qué hace Blair.

La jovencita Blair, miraba igual lo anaqueles de la tienda. "¿Qué le gustará?" se preguntaba ella. Se encontraba algo preocupada por el tema del pequeño, creía qué tal vez él pensaba que ella era mala y quería remediar eso dándole un muestra de buena voluntad a Steven.

Pasaba por los estantes, miraba cada cosa y se preguntaba nuevamente "¿Esto le gustará?" Iría con Perla a preguntarle, pero se detenía al encontrar que sería una situación extraña. ¿Qué pensaría ella si llega preguntándole cosas de su hermanito? "Hermanito... " pensó Blair mientras se ruborizaba y recordaba aquel rostro tierno de Steven, "El es... El es muy tierno... Perla tiene suerte supongo... " solo termino de pensar aquello y su mirada se fue a sus manos, y se puso aún más roja al recordar cómo ese pequeño se había visto en el dormitorio hace rato.

A ella le encantaba la ternura, y consideraba tierno a Steven.

Mientras que en otra tienda. Una rubia y una de cabellera afro, miraban una selección de películas de la tienda en donde se encontraban. Buscaban algo que ver para más al rato con todas las del dormitorio y el amiguito aquel.

-¿Traemos algunas de terror?

-No lo sé Garnet. ¿A Steven no le asustara todo eso?

-Oh tienes razón, olvide al hermanito de Perla -una sonrisa se le presento -El es algo pequeño y lindo ¿no?

-Yo que se... Solo es un niño... -dijo la de lentes mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho hace un rato Steven, provocando que se sonrojara un poco.

-Lo se, pero es lindo. Me lo imagino ahí asustado por las películas de terror, saltando a los brazos de alguien temeroso... -hizo una pausa y agregó -Bueno, voy a checar en otro género.

Garnet se alejó de Peridot y ella se quedó pensativa por un momento. Una escena paso por su cabeza y extrañamente hizo una sonrisa un tanto peculiar, se puso más ruborizada de lo que ya estaba y se dirigió con rapidez a donde estaba Garnet.

-Espera Garnet. Creo que si deberíamos de agarrar unas cuantas de terror...

Creo que eran obvias sus intenciones, y aquella escena que se imaginó, podría ser un tanto... Un tanto... "Normal" en términos de Lapis claro está.

Mientras ellas escogían las películas y las otras agarraban las botanas y una que otra cosilla.

En el dormitorio de las adolescentes, Jasper y Amatista, no paraban de mirar a Steven, el cual acomodaba sus cosas y ordenaba un poco la cama.

-Parece que es muy cercano a su hermana ¿no? -soltó Jasper.

-Si... -murmuró Amatista.

Las dos pusieron una mueca al recordar el rostro de Perla cuando había hecho aquella acción. Llevaban rato hablando y opinando de ese tema.

-Sabes, tal vez solo estamos pensando de más -dijo Amatista con tono algo relajado.

-Tu cree eso -hablo Jasper -Yo vi lo que vi. Ella tenía ese rostro de querer tronar...

-¿De que hablan?

Esas dos pegaron un brinco al escuchar la voz del pequeño. El anotar esto se preocupó un poco, no quería haberlas asustado.

-Lo siento... No quise asustar... -dijo Steven mientras miraba sus manos y agachaba su cabeza apenado por lo que hizo.

-¡¿Asustar?! ¡Tranquilo Steven, a nosotras nada nos asusta! ¿No es así Jasper?

-Si, como no... -respondió a la vez de que miraba a otro lado se sonrojaba un poquitín.

-¿Enserio... ? Vaya, ustedes son geniales... -dijo el pequeño mientras esbozaba una dulce sonrisa y poseía un rubor en los cachetes.

-Oh gracias compañero -hablo Jasper mientras acariciaba la cabellera rizada del pequeño. Mientras que el se sonrojaba mucho al sentir esta acción -Tu también eres genial.

Para Steven solo circulaba una cosa en su cabeza tras eso "Jasper es genial... ". Amatista por otra parte no hablo, se quedó inerte al escuchar lo anterior dicho por el pequeño y un leve rubor se ubicó en sus mejillas, el cual pronto se disipó al mover un poco la cabeza.

-No falta mucho para que las otras lleguen. ¿Quieres hacer algo amigo? -preguntó la alta y de cabellera larga.

-Me... Me encantaría Jasper...

-Genial vamos -se levantó de donde yacía sentada y volteo a ver a Amatista -¿Quieres jugar tú también Amatista?

-Claro... ¿Por qué no?

El pequeño sonrío. Todo perfecto iba para el hasta ahora, realmente no parecía que no sería tan malo después de todo. Pero eso lo pensó sin siquiera estudiar la situación ni un poco, ignorando otras cosas, que su inocente mente pasó por alto.

Mientras que aquellos comenzaban a jugar, Lapis compraba muchas gato galletas mientras sonreía con cierta superioridad y dulzura. Blair compraba unos dulces y un peluche que había encontrado por ahí. Perla traía las botanas y tocaba sus labios mientras se sonrojaba al recordar algo que hizo con anterioridad. Garnet y Peridot, terminaban llevando muchas películas de miedo, y la rubia parecía emocionada por verlas.

Todas ellas, deseosas por llegar al dormitorio a disfrutar del viernes y tal vez de una que otra cosas pequeña más.

"La noche es oscura y llena de horrores" pequeño. Cuídate mucho...


	3. Preparando todo

La puerta se abrió. El pequeño volteo curioso mientras dejaba la revista de ya hace un rato y miro como Lapis entraba al cuarto con varias bolsas.

Ella lo miro tan solo sintió su mirada. Se quedo quieta y ahora los dos se encontraban mirándose, solo para que después un leve rubor en la joven de cabellera azul se le presentará en las mejillas y luego le regalara una pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

Steven al ver eso, no tardó en sonrojarse intensamente y luego desviar la mirada con timidez. La adolescente sonrío, lo dejo de mirar y entro por completo al cuarto. Se acercó a una de las literas y puso lo que trajo en un mini refrigerador que tenían ahí.

Acomodó las gato galletas en orden, se paró y fue por una nota. Apuntó en ella "propiedad de Lapis" y se acercó nuevamente al mini refrigerador para poner la nota junto a todas las gato galletas que había comprado. No quería que de repente sus demás compañeras de cuarto se robaran la carnada, digo, los bocadillos como había sucedido en el pasado. Así que decidió señalar que eso era suyo.

Cerró la puertita del refrigerador no sin antes tomar uno de eso bocadillos y miro atrás suyo donde Steven se encontraba. El la estaba mirando sonrojado y en cuanto vio que ella lo miró, volvió a poner su vista en la revista inocentemente y nerviosamente. Obviamente tenía curiosidad de lo que llevaba la joven de cabellera teñida de azul, creyó ver la envoltura de su golosina favorita y así lo comprobó cuando miro de nuevo a Lapis, la cual se acercaba con cuidado y le mostraba el helado aquel.

-Te traje algo Steven.-soltó al estar frente al pequeño.

-Oh... ¿S-si... ?

-Si.

El pequeño miro lo que la adolescente tenía entre manos y luego la miro a ella.

-Te gustan estas ¿verdad?

-Si... Me gustan Lapis... -dijo el pequeño con voz temblorosa al ver que la adolescente se acercaba más a el.

-¿Enserio... ? ¿Qué tanto te gustan?

Ella no paro de a acercársele en ningún momento. Steven yacía sentado en la cama de su hermana y Lapis ya comenzaba a meterse en está. El pequeño se tuvo que hacer para atrás mientras veía como la adolescente se le acerca sin parar, y en un punto dado, chocó con la pared, y al par de segundos, ella se encontraba encerrándolo con sus brazos.

Un sonrojo intenso se hizo presente en el chiquillo y la joven sonrío al verlo de tal manera.

-Dime Steven... ¿Quieres...

-¡Lapis! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo degenerada?!

La adolescente volteo a dónde provenía la voz y su expresión cambio a uno de amargura total a ver a aquella compañera suya.

-¿Qué no es obvio idiota? Trato de socializar Peridot.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué diablos me dijiste?

-Puf... Ignórala Steven, ella no comprende lo que es el amor.

Tanto el pequeño y la rubia se encontraron un tanto sorprendidos a lo que había dicho.

-¿Amor... ?

-Si -volvió a su mirada a Steven y agregó con dulzura -Amor...

Agarró con sus manos el rostro del chiquillo, se acercó lento. Miro sus labios y sus ojos con anhelo, y pronto sintió la respiración agitada del pequeño, el cual estaba tímido y ciertamente preocupado de lo que pasaría.

-Tranquilo, ya te acostumbrarás -murmuró cuando centímetros separaban sus labios.

Y justo se disponía a besarlo, fue jalada hacia atrás, provocando que cayera de la cama y su expresión se diera de confusión y luego de recelo al ver que una Peridot muy sonrojada, había interrumpido su "momento".

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! -gritó enojada mientras se comenzaba a parar.

-¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¡¿A ti qué diablos te pasa?! -preguntó molesta todavía muy ruborizada -No puedes besarlo así nomas, no seas tonta. ¿Acaso no sabes de comportamiento humano?

-¿Comportamiento humano? -dijo alguien confundida que estaba justo detrás de ellas.

Voltearon las dos atrás suyo y el pequeño bajo de la cama y salió corriendo con las dos adolescentes que habían llegado al dormitorio, abrazando a la más grande como si se tratará de un niño que busca a su madre.

-Jasper, Jasper -repitió muchas veces sonrojado mientras abrazaba fuerte a la joven de cabellera larga.

-Oh... Tranquilo pequeño -hablo ella sonriendo levemente a la vez de que ponía su mano en sus rizos y los acariciaba -¿Qué sucede? -miro al frente y hablo de nuevo -¿Por que está así?

Esa pregunta iba para la rubia y para la de la cabellera azul, pero. Pero las dos no se encontraban completamente capaces de responder en ese momento. Sus miradas parecían pérdidas en el pequeño que abrazaba a su amiga.

Y Jasper confundida volteo a un lado suyo, donde estaba la adolescente con la que había entrado. Pero al verla solo se confundió más, al mirar que está se hayaba observando a Steven con un sonrojó intenso, con las bolsas de las frituras en sus manos.

"Qué lindo" pensó la jovencita Blair al notar con cariño al pequeño abrazando con fervor a Jasper.

-Ya suéltalo Jasper -soltó Lapis con seriedad a la vez de que se paraba.

-¿Soltarlo? El me está abrazando -dijo Jasper mientras se separaba del abrazo.

Lapis le dedicó una expresión algo molesta, camino por la habitación acercándose al pequeño, y lo miro y hablo con tono suave.

-Steven ¿vas a querer esto? Lo compré especialmente para ti.

La adolescente mostró la envoltura de la gato galleta y al pequeño le brillaron los ojos intensamente al ver aquello. Ya recordaba aquel bocadillo tan delicioso y tan espectacular, hace un momento no pudo apreciar bien o desear aquel sándwich de helado por la adolescente de cabellera teñida de azul.

Peridot miraba ruborizada y desconfiada todo eso, Blair seguía anonadada, roja como tómate y Jasper simplemente entraba al dormitorio indiferente mientras le decía a la rubia, que se pusiera en marcha con traer las cosas que habían comprado.

Steven se acercó con cuidado al fin y al cabo, y Lapis le entregó eso sin actuar de manera "extraña" de nuevo. Tenía muchos ojos encima como para hacer una "jugada" y Jasper ahora la miraba con cara de "¿que carajo?", al igual que Peridot. La cual se había dado la tarea de proteger al pequeño de las garras de su amiga.

¿La razón de hacer esto? Según ella era para ayudar al hermanito de su amiga nada más, pero muy en sus adentros tenía otras razones para hacerlo.

El pequeño había tomado emocionado el bocadillo, dio gracias a Lapis regalándole una tímida sonrisa y se fue a comerlo sentado en la cama de su hermana. Blair se sonrojó y sonrío al mirarlo de ese modo. Bajo la vista en un punto y miro en las bolsas un peluche que le había comprado en la tienda a la que habían ido.

Dio un suspiro tímido y se preguntó cómo podría entregárselo. Era sencillo de hecho hacer esto, todo con ir directamente y dárselo, pero Blair... Blair era muy tímida y no le era fácil hacer esto. Debía reunir valor y ver el momento correcto para entregárselo.

Sería fácil ¿no?

-¿Ya son todas? -preguntó Jasper a Perla, la cual se encontraba entrando al dormitorio junto a Amatista y Garnet.

-Si, son todas, ¿verdad Garnet?

-Si claro -respondió mientras tenía gran parte de lo que compraron.

-Bien. ¡Peridot! ¡Ve acomodando todo para...

-¡Carajo! Estoy en el mismo cuarto, no tienes que gritar tonta -se quejó la rubia aturdida y enfadada.

-Oh... Lo siento... -sonrió y puso su mano en su nuca.

La de anteojos la miro con fastidio, le dio por mirar a una de las literas y se encontró con el pequeño con la gato galleta. Con una expresión considerablemente tierna en su rostro y unos ánimos lindos para comer aquello.

Peridot se ruborizó, sintió unas ganas intensas de querer abrazarlo, apartó la vista e hizo una mueca. "Mierda, se ve muy tierno" se dijo, solo para que después volviera a verlo, y mirará casi con terror a Lapis, la cual se la encontró acercándose de nuevo a Steven y hablándole.

-Oye Steven, parece que si te gusta mucho ese bocadillo ¿eh? -sonrió dulcemen -Luces muy lindo cuando... -fue interrumpida de repente cuando una almohada impacto en su rostro.

La expresión dulce de la adolescente de cabello azul se esfumó y miro a los que se encontraban cerca y se centró específicamente en la rubia y ya comenzaba a echarle una mirada poco amigable.

-Lapis, necesito que me ayudes con algo -dijo Peridot un tanto molesta y sería a la vez.

La adolescente la observó por unos segundos con esa expresión amarga, luego la ignoró y volvió a lo suyo. Pero justo cuando miro donde se encontraba Steven, este ya no estaba más ahí. Miro a los alrededores y lo encontró con su hermana mayor. Se le había escapado y ahora bajaba la cabeza decepcionada.

Perla abrazaba al pequeño con un rubor notable y Jasper y Amatista miraban extrañadas aquello.

-Pero que afectuosos ¿no? -dijo la grande de cabellera larga.

-Si, muy afectuosos... -hablo Amatista mientras cruzaba los brazos.

De pronto los besitos se escucharon, y aquellas dos se miraron todavía más confundidas de lo que ya estaban, solo para que después se centrarán de nuevo en los hermanos.

Perla tenía sus labios en la mejilla de Steven, y sin despegarse de el, sintió aquellas miradas de esas dos y las miro para saber de quién se trataba.

-Vaya P, que cariñosa eres con tu hermanito ¿no? -soltó Amatista.

La esbelta se separó del pequeño y se sonrojó notablemente.

-Oye Steven, ¿por qué no vas a preparar todo? -rió un poco cuando.

-Está bien -dijo animado a la vez de que daba le daba un abrazo a Perla con fuerza y luego se iba.

-Jeje, los niños de ahora ¿no? -hablo Perla un tanto nerviosa -Steven es muy abrazable ¿no creen... ?

-Bueno si... Steven se algo abrazable -soltó Amatista mientras apartaba un poco la mirada y se ruborizaba.

Jasper miro a su compañero con una expresión confusa. No se habló mucho más de eso, pues ella decidió alejarse un rato. Avisó que iba a salir a comprar algo y salió del dormitorio.

El pequeño observó cuando Jasper se fue, la veía con admiración notable y eso era fácil de ver para algunas del dormitorio como Garnet y Blair, las cuales no decían mucho de esto, una porque se le hacía ciertamente curioso y la otra porque se moría de ternura al verlo.

A Steven se le podía notar un tanto más conforme, claro que seguía teniendo sus inseguridades y las debía de tener, puesto a cada rato las miradas de Peridot, Blair y Lapis lo obserbaban, unas más que otras claro, y uno se preguntaba en las intenciones que tenían. El pequeño ni en cuenta de esto, pero de momento se sentía seguro y emocionado por ver películas agradables, comer un poco de dulces y frituras, y si tenía suerte, otra de esas gato galletas.

Como le gustaba ese bocadillo, haría lo que fuera por el si primero se le pide amablemente y si se lo piden cuando no se encuentra nervioso o algo por el estilo.

Peridot seguía mirando de reojo al hermano de Perla mientras terminaba de conectar el reproductor de DVD, luego acomodaba las películas de terror y de repente se sonrojaba y sonreía levemente al pensar en lo que pasaría cuando miraran las películas.

-¿Trajiste puras de terror?

-¿Eh? -la rubia volteo a donde le hablaban y hablo -Si, puras de terror Lapis.

Lapis se quedó inerte por segundos y no dijo nada de nada.

-¿Qué sucede Lapis? ¿Te dan miedo estás cosas? -preguntó burlona al ver a su compañera un tanto sería.

La adolescente de cabellera azul de repente sonrío y se ruborizó. Peridot se desconcertó un poco al ver cómo su expresión cambio de imprevisto.

-¿Qué sucede... ?

-¿Disculpa? Oh, no sucede nada Peridot, que bueno que escogiste estás, tienes buenos gustos -dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse con tranquilidad.

La rubia se quedó pensativa durante un par de segundos, no, minutos. Sabía que algo andaba mal con esa sonrisa, sabía que nada bueno podía significar eso, y después de reflexionárselo bien, vio que sus planes para la noche de películas, podían arruinarse por esa tipa de cabello teñido de azul...


	4. Noche

Habían pasado exactamente veintitrés minutos desde que comenzó la película según indicaba el teléfono de Lapis para ese entonces. La adolescente de cabellera azul volteó simulando tranquilidad para ver donde se encontraba Steven, y frunció el ceño al ver que estaba muy apegado a Jasper. El pequeño se recargó en ella asustado ante una escena que acababa de pasar. "Maldita sea... " pensó y bajo la mirada a sus piernas, miró la gato-galleta que tenía en sus manos solo para que después se acercara a Blair la cuál tenía más cerca, y le susurrará con aire de secretísimo completo.

-¿Estas viendo eso?

Blair alejó la vista de la pantalla, y miró a su compañera. Tardó unos segundos en hablar.

-¿Qu-Qué cosa... ? -pregunto tímida con aquel tono bajo que la caracterizaba -¿Lo del asesino... ?

-¿Qué? No... Hablo de Steven y Jasper, claro.

-Oh... -ella tomo un pequeño silencio, miró en dirección a donde el pequeño se encontraba y se sonrojó levemente -Si... Es muy lindo... -dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y sonreía levemente.

Lapis miró a Blair por unos segundos y luego dirigió la vista al Steven también. Se sonrojó un poco al verlo tímido y asustadizo buscando protección. Se veía tan "abrazable" y tierno según sus palabras.

-Si, si es muy lindo... -confesó apenada -Pero no hablo de eso... -concreto a la vez de que cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos como si se pusiera a analizar la situación.

-Oh... Está bien... -soltó Blair, volvió con su compañera y preguntó curiosa -¿Entonces... de qué hablas... ?

-Bueno, ya sabes... Es claro eso de Steven, creo que siente mucho aprecio por Jasper, digo... A ella si le regalo un dibujo y a mí no me dio nada todavía... Igual es cosa mía... Tal vez apenas me lo dará. Probablemente fui muy rápida también... O igual muy lenta, no lo sé... -dijo un poco desalentada.

Blair miraba confundida a su amiga de cabellera azul ante esas palabras. Realmente no tenía ni idea a lo que se refería.

-¿Dibujo... ?

-Pero míralo ahí, mira a mí Steven sentado junto a esa gorila.

-¿Go-Gorila... ?

-Hey, cállense quieren -comentó Amatista que se encontraba cerca -Miren la película por el amor de dios.

Las dos voltearon a la pantalla de nuevo. Una casa vieja en medio de un bosque miraron, y después, se vio a un hombre misterioso caminar entre los muchos árboles que habían. Se oyó al momento de eso una respiración leve como de sorpresa, una voz suave y nerviosa reaccionando ante aquella aparición. Era Steven el que había hecho ese sonido de temor, y todas las jóvenes de ese cuarto voltearon a ver al pequeño, todas a excepción de Jasper, que está seguía expectante a la película mientras el hermanito de Perla estaba sentado en su regazo.

La mayoría sonrió con dulzura ante el gesto del rizado. Se olvidaron por completo de la película, y después de unos segundos volvieron a verla pero no poniendo su atención por completo en esta, sino que una que otra vez, volteaban a ver curiosas al único varón de ahí, que expresiones tiernas iguales que la anterior tenía muchas.

Más gestos de el pronto se vieron al poco tiempo. Todas agradecían que hubieran elegido una película de terror ahora, hasta la sobre protectora de Perla, que en otra circunstancia con la guardia bien en alto, no hubiera acepto que su hermanito viera tal película.

Incluso la misma Peridot, aunque un tanto decepcionada de no quedar junto a Steven, para que así en los momentos de tensión, él buscara apoyo entre sus brazos, se aferrara a ella, ella correspondiera y ante ello, el se levantara para darle un besito de recompensa por protegerlo, y después una vez que la película terminará, decidiera dormir con ella por los lazos que habían surgido durante la película, entre movimientos nocturnos y la timidez de los dos, roces entre ellos surgieran para hacer que el calor surgiera y...

Las mejillas de la rubia ardieron y agitó un poco su cabellera para relajarse.

Bueno, a pesar de estar desalentada por aquello, le pareció tierno ver a Steven así, aunque el admitirlo le diera cierto impacto a su orgullo de alguna forma. Algo sumamente contradictorio.

No faltaría mucho para que la presencia paranormal saliera en la película. Que el suspenso llegara a su máximo punto y un grito desgarrador se hiciera presente junto a la muerte de alguno de los adolescentes despistados de ahí, ocasionando que Steven volteara aterrado hacia Jasper y ocultara su rostro en el pecho de ella, buscando cubrirse de aquel miedo. Resguardarse y tranquilizarse con timidez.

Jasper lo miró cuando hizo aquello y no tuvo alguna clase de alteración. Si acaso acaricio un poco su cabellera para que calmara su temblor mientras que las demás, se vieron enternecidas.

Blair maravillada por la ternura sonrió, Amatista y Garnet igual pero de una forma más leve, y Perla le soltó un cariño a Steven a la vez de que se acercaba a donde él estaba. Y en cuanto a Peridot y Lapis, varios sentimientos de inconformidad surgieron, y solo se hicieron más fuertes, al ver que Steven se levantaba, y le daba un besito en el cachete a Jasper.

-¡Jesucristo! -exclamó la rubia con recelo -Esa se supone que era situación... -se detuvo y vio que todas la miraban desconcertadas.

Peridot sé ruborizó, llevo su mano a su nuca y habló mientras sonreía de los nervios.

-Que película, ¿no... ? Esta muy buena... -dijo y llevó su mirada al frente.

Todas se quedaron en un leve silencio, y después una voz tenue y dulce se escuchó.

-Hermanita... -soltó Steven de forma tímida a la vez que se paraba de lugar -Debo ir al baño... Me podrías decir donde se encuentra por favor... ?

Perla sonrió y se levantó un poco de donde yacía sentada.

-Steven, está algo lejos del dormitorio, si quieres yo...

-Yo lo llevó Perla -interrumpió Lapis abruptamente -Yo puedo llevarte Steven... -dijo sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-Oh... -miro a Jasper unos segundos y después se centró en la adolescente de cabellera azul -Es-Esta bien. Muchas gracias... -sonrió un poco y comenzo a caminar hacia Lapis.

Ella lo tomó de la mano una vez llegó a su lado. La adolescente mostró una sonrisa dulce, y después salieron de la habitación a la par de que todas observaban curiosas.

-Jesus, esa idiota... -soltó Peridot mientras alborotaba su cabellera rubia.

-¿Qué te sucede Peri? Andas extraña -preguntó Amatista.

-Hey, tu hermanito es muy lindo -comentó Garnet.

-Les dije que Steven era un ángel.

-Si... El es muy tierno... -dijo silenciosamente Blair ruborizada.

-Pon la película de una vez, algo me dice que se van a tardar esos dos -hablo Jasper un tanto indiferente.

-Si, hay que seguirla, lo que sigue es muy sangriento...


	5. Mucho Amarillo

Juego de miradas bajo el techo de los pasillos del dormitorio. El edificio era extenso y el panorama se limitaba a paredes amarillas marfil, puertas blancas que guiaban a otras habitaciones junto a un piso alfombrado azul claro.

No hacía mucho que habían salido del cuarto y los dos caminaban dirigiéndose a los baños. Steven veía a Lapis tímido mientras que ella lo veía a él con una muy tenue sonrisa, que claro que aquello iba de la mano con varios pensamientos un tanto interesantes. Libre de peligros hacia la salud del pequeño, pero con una maldad rozando a dañar inocencias muy marcadas.

Steven después de un silencio y al aventurarse por el dormitorio con la joven del cabello azul, pronto encontró curiosidad digna de un niño al ver que no se habían encontrado todavía con ningún alma. Edificios de este tipo, parecían albergar a muchas personas, por lo que ante cualquier sentimiento temerario anterior, se dignó a hablar de una vez.

—Lapis.

Ella volteó a verlo.

—¿Si?

—¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro, ¿qué es lo que me querías preguntar mi terroncito de azúcar?

El pequeño paro abruptamente mientras su rostro empezaba a arder de manera increíble. Desvió la mirada a otro lado avergonzado a la vez de que la peli azul por otra parte, solo sonrió y se ruborizó.

—¿Te-Te-Terroncito de... ?

—De azúcar —completo ella mientras se acercaba un poco a él —Si, ese eres tú —puso su mano en pecho para después confesar —Tu eres mi dulce terroncito de azúcar...

El pequeño entrelazo sus manos y bajo la cabeza. Se sonrojó más de la cuenta nuevamente, cosa que Lapis notó y le gustó más de lo que se podrían imaginar.

—¿No recuerdas cuando te puse así? —preguntó y miró a otro lado dramáticamente —Cuando estábamos en tu casa y... bueno... Tu sabes que sucedió ese día... —junto sus dos dedos índice con pena —Fuiste tan dulce conmigo. Y al final del día, fue de ensueño...

—Pe-Pero si solo estábamos...

—¿Jugando? —habló interrumpiéndole —¿Para ti solo fue un juego... ?

—No, no, es que...

—Steven, ¿qué dices... ? —dijo fingiendo tristeza—Ese día hasta nos comprometimos...

El pequeño se quedó unos segundos en silencio, su rostro se tornó rojo y puso sus dos manos en su cabeza a la vez de que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, para después alborotar su cabellera rizada con cierta desesperación dulce.

A cómo iban las cosas, los sonrojos serán mucho más comunes en esta historia de lo que podrían imaginarse lectores. Especialmente en seres tan tiernos como Steven.

El niño de los cabellos rizados al acabar con su mini berrinche. Abrió los ojos aún abochornado y se extrañó al encontrarse con la adolescente volteando extrañamente hacia la pared.

—Emm, ¿Lapis? —preguntó mientras que ella seguía como una estatua —¿Estás bien... ?

"Oh mierda... " pensó Lapis mientras trataba de recomponerse y ocultar su gran sonrisa con su mano. Fue tanto aquel espectáculo para ella, que tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para voltearse y sonreír mientras su rostro ardía y aguantaba las ganas de gritar y lanzarse a abrazar a Steven.

Steven solo se quedó mirándola confundido a la vez que creía qué tal vez había sido un tanto escandaloso hace unos segundos. Este hecho lo hizo preocuparse, y ahora se sentía un poco mal

—¿Lapis... ? —volvió a decir inseguro mientras se cohibía un poco —¿Estás...

Una toz lo interrumpió, he hizo que volteara al frente. Una mujer adulta de cabellera rubia corta, miraba a los dos con una temple seria y fría. Su ropa era elegante y formal de tonos suaves amarillos, y con solo su presencia, la atmósfera cambió a una tensa por completo. El pequeño al verla, solo se sintió todavía más pequeño en frente de ella.

—Joven Lapis, ¿me podría decir que hace usted a fuera de su habitación con este niño?

La adolescente de cabello azul trató de cambiar su postura al escuchar aquello. Se recompuso casi al cien por ciento, aunque seguía un tanto agitada por lo anterior según se veía en sus mejillas y expresión.

—Umm si, si, este... —tomó unos segundos de silencio y luego agregó a la par de que negaba con la cabeza —Oh si cierto, disculpe... —dijo y sonrió levemente para después voltear a ver a Steven —Vamos al baño... Digo, jajaja, lo vine acompañar al baño a este terroncito... Digo... —sonrió y se ruborizó de nuevo —Ay vaya...

Lapis se encontraba en un estado peculiar de momento. La rubia alta ladeó un poco la cabeza para después hacer un gesto leve de desaprobación. Volteó a ver a Steven y se encontró con una mirada brillante y tímida, unas manos entrelazadas un poco torpes, y una expresión dulce. Su semblante se modificó un poco, su ceño fruncido desapareció por completo y se sintió extraña.

Tosió de nuevo un poco para aclarar su garganta, y retomar la postura que tenía.

—Bueno... Lapis no está enfocada. ¿Eres su familiar o algo así niño?

—Buenas noches... No, no lo soy... —respondió y bajo un poco la mirada —Me llamó Steven y vengó con mi hermana Perla. ¡Disculpe las molestias que pueda causar! —soltó decidido tratando de sacar la mejor impresión.

Un leve rubor asaltó el rostro de la rubia, y de un de repente, toda seriedad se fue. Es hubiera sido peligroso para su imagen, pero gracias a su suerte, una adolescente rubia se acercó corriendo a ellos en el momento preciso.

—¡Señorita Yellow Diamond! ¡Dios, que bueno que la encuentro! Me gustaría decirle que... —se detuvo al ver a la mujer adulta —¿Señorita Diamond?

La jovencita que acaba de llegar al pasillo, se encontró con la escena anteriormente planteada, y quedó confundida al ver a la encargada de los dormitorios y directiva escolar, con una expresión nunca antes vista. Con un rostro algo enrojecido, y una mueca extraña que se asemejaba a una sonrisa.

La peli azul encontró un buen momento después de presenciar tanto espectáculo, y prefirió actuar de una vez por todas.

—¡Bueno! —soltó Lapis —Creo que teníamos que ir al baño, ¿no es cierto? —volteó con el pequeño y tomó su mano a la par de que avanzaba —Fue un placer verla señora Yellow, a ti no Yelena. Nos veremos mañana, adiós —dijo mientras avanzaba junto a Steven que apenas se despedía con un gesto.

Solo quedó Yellow y Yelena al final. Las dos en silencio, una con una expresión extraña, y la otra confundida.

—¿Ese era un niño? ¿Qué hacía aquí un niño? —soltó la jovencita —Tenía un lindo cabello... ¿no cree?

La mayor volteó a ver a la menor, y después de un lapso corto, habló en tono bajo.

—Si, así es... Se veía un poco lindo...

La joven volteó con ella extrañada.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?


End file.
